Love is Excessive
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: Cinta itu buta, gila dan egois. Dengan kata lain Cinta itu berlebihan. Dan Yifan itu posesif. Yifan yang seorang posesif mencintai Zitao secara berlebihan? BoysLove! Kristao!Fantao! Drabble!#


**Disclaimer : Member exo punya pribadi masing-masing dan Tuhan! Tapi saya harap Huang Zitao adalah milik saya! Titik! #evilaugh**

 **Genre : Romance/Humor (?)**

 **Rate : T-**

 **Cast : Huang Zitao**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **Summary :** **Cinta itu buta, gila dan egois. Dengan kata lain Cinta itu berlebihan. Dan Yifan itu posesif.**

 **Yifan yang seorang posesif mencintai Zitao secara berlebihan?**

 **Love is Excessive**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

 **Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

 **.**

 **Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

 **Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Punya kekasih lucu dengan tingkah menggemaskan adalah anugrah bagi setiap orang. Bahkan seorang Wu Yifan beranggapan itu adalah keberuntungan yang tiada duanya. Apalagi ditambah dengan tampang polos nan terkesan tanpa dosa sepaket dengan jago aegyo. Lengkap sudah.

Iya lengkap sudah penderitaan Yifan. Terdengar kurang bersyukur dan tidak tahu diri memang, tapi siapa yang tidak was-was memiliki kekasih sesempurna itu? Lebih tepatnya dia stres memiliki kekasih seperti Huang Zitao.

Bayangkan saja. Dia meleng sedikit banyak yang melirik. Ditinggal sebentar banyak yang mendekat. Apalagi dia pergi selama seminggu tanpa Zitao? Langsung banyak yang modus. Susah memang. Tapi Yifan sudah mencoba tabah dan bertahan selama ini. Apapun itu dia harus memiliki Zitao untuk dirinya sendiri.

Namanya juga cinta mati. Semua kalimat yang aslinya berlebihanpun terdengar begitu mengharukan di telinga banyak orang. Yah Jika tidak mau disebut sebagai hiperbola akut dan masuk konten lebay.

 _Seriously_

Cinta itu gila. Jadi jangan salahkan Yifan jika dia bersikap terlalu berlebihan pada Zitao. Seperti melarang pemuda panda itu bergaul dengan orang lain contohnya?

"Ya tuhan gege. Apa yang gege lakukan sebenarnya? Tao malu." teriak Zitao pada suatu hari yang cerah. Tapi mendadak mendung bagi Yifan.

"Apa kau lupa hm? Gege pernah bilang jangan pernah berdekatan dengan orang lain sayang." balasnya enteng, tanpa dosa.

"Apa perlu Tao menampar gege sekarang? Mereka bukan orang lain, gege. Mereka Sehun dan Kai. Demi Tuhan, kami sedang ada tugas proyek bersama tapi gege menghancurkan segalanya."

"Tapi mereka berdua mesum, sayang. Bagaimana jika mereka berbuat yang tidak-tidak? Tidak bisakah kau mencari teman sekelompok lain? Apa perlu gege meminta Professor Kang untuk memindahkanmu?" tawar Yifan panjang kali lebar tambah tinggi.

Zitao geram. Berniat melempar kekasihnya dengan besi 200kg jika tidak ingat Yifan adalah pujaan hatinya tercinta.

Lagipula Zitao mana kuat mengangkat besi sebesar itu? -_-

"Gege yang mesum. Kembalikan Tao ke kelas sekarang atau tao akan meminta paman Wu untuk memindahkan gege ke Kanada secepatnya. Di sini gege hanya mengganggu Tao saja." cerocosnya. Jengkel setengah mati dengan kelakukan Yifan yang bisa disebut kurang ajar karena tiba-tiba merusuh di kelas Zitao saat ada moment penting.

Mentang-mentang Yifan putra tunggal dari ketua yayasan Universitas sehingga bisa berlaku seenaknya. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin Yifan tau hal ini segala? Mereka ada di jurusan dan gedung yang berbeda. Apa Yifan stalker sejati?

"Mana bisa begitu?" protes Yifan tidak terima.

"Apanya? Gege memang yang selalu mencari masalah. Apa kata Professor Kang dan teman sekelas Tao nanti? Mereka pasti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak." Zitao ngedumel. Lagi.

"Pokoknya jika ada sesuatu nanti... Gege yang akan tanggung jawab." lanjutnya.

"Kau berkata seolah gege menghamilimu dan berlaku brengsek dengan tidak sudi menikahimu sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban."

Zitao merah padam. Entah marah atau malu.

"YAA! WU YIFAN... "

.

.

.

Cinta memang egois. Kalau tidak egois itu namanya bukan cinta kan? Yifan selalu menanamkan pemilikiran seperti itu jika Zitao mulai kumat dan bertingkah seolah Yifan adalah parasit menjengkelkan yang harus segera dimusnahkan. Bukannya mereka terlibat cinta sepihak dengan Yifan sebagai pihak yang mengenaskan akan tersakiti, justru mereka berdua ini aslinya adalah pasangan sempurna yang mengasihi satu sama lain.

Yah jika melupakan fakta jika Zitao sering terlihat sebagai pihak yang perlu dikasihani karena ulah Yifan yang terlalu posesif parah.

Sungguh, Zitao jengkel setengah mati.

Dan disinilah Yifan saat ini. Dengan gaya cool dan aura mengintimidasi yang seperti biasanya tengah duduk santai di salah satu kursi kantin Universitasnya. Matanya yang tajam sejak tadi mengikuti gerakan seorang pemuda panda lucu yang lagi sibuk mencari tempat duduk kosong.

Dan sialnya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengijinkan Zitao untuk bergabung dengan meja mereka di kursi kosong yang masih tersedia. Bukankah itu seperti tercampakkan?

Lagipula siapa yang berani membiarkan Zitao mendekati mereka jika sejak tadi terdapat aura mengancam dari salah satu meja yang seolah berbunyi -Berani dekat dengan Zitao kugorok leher kalian semua-

Terdengar mengerikan bagi mereka semua yang masih sayang nyawa.

Well tidak ada pilihan lain sepertinya. Takdir Zitao memang harus dikaitkan dengan Yifan.

"Kau masih marah, baby?" tanya Yifan perhatian. Nadanya sih pengertian, tapi tampangnya itu lho nampak polos tanpa adanya dosa. Padahal seluruh kampus tahu betapa devil dan liciknya Yifan. Apalagi kalau menyangkut soal Zitao.

"Anniyo~ untuk apa Tao marah sama gege?" jawab Zitao sambil mencibir. Dia mengubek(?) mie spagettinya menggunakan garpu. Ekspresinya cemberut dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

Yifan terkekeh pelan.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa BabyTao tidak mau duduk dengan gege tadi? Padahal meja ini terlalu besar untuk gege duduk sendirian." ucap Yifan terdengar mengiba. Tapi sungguh wajahnya tetep datar dengan sejuta makna tersembunyi di dalamnya.

'Dia orang yang berani mati jika dekat dengan orang semengerikan dirimu, gege.' inner Zitao cemberut.

"Jadi... Apa makanannya tidak enak? Jika tidak gege akan pesankan makanan yang lain. Kau harus makan Zii. Gege tahu kau belum sempat sarapan tadi pagi." tambahnya. Matanya masih tetap awas mengawasi Zitao yang sedari tadi hanya mengubek makanannya.

"Tidak perlu. Tao sudah kenyang." balas Zitao acuh. Setelah meletakkan garpunya di atas piring, dia mengemasi tasnya kemudian beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Yifan datar.

"Kelas."

"Mau membohongiku hmm? Cepat duduk kembali sebelum gege menyeretmu."

Zitao membeku di tiga langkah yang di ambilnya. Bisikan-bisikan kecil mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru kantin.

"Tao tidak mau." tolaknya keras kepala.

"Kau pilih duduk, lanjutkan makanmu dan jadi anak baik atau kau lebih memilih gege yang akan memaksamu dan memakanmu di sini?"

Pekikan tertahan terdengar di penjuru ruangan. Dengungan seperti lebah mulai menyebar.

"Gege mengancam Tao?" Zitao membalikkan badannya menghadap Yifan. Dia mulai menyipitkan matanya tajam. Dan seketika menyesal melihat kilatan ganjil di manik kembar kekasihnya.

Apalagi ditambah siul-siulan menggoda dari para penghuni kantin lain. Zitao panas dingin.

"Bagaimana beb?"

"Arraseo. Gege menang."

Setelah menghentakkan sebelah kakinya karena kesal, Zitao kembali duduk khusuk di depan Yifan. Mengabaikan banyak pasang mata yang saat ini mengamati mereka berdua penuh minat.

Zitao merasa dia seperti selebriti idola yang sedang dipuja-puja fansnya.

Oke itu terdengar lebay.

"Ukhhh... Gege membuat Tao malu lagi... " rajuknya lucu. Wajahnya memanas dengan semburat merah jambu tercetak apik di ke dua pipinya.

"Gege bisa mempermalukanmu lebih dari ini, baby~" balas Yifan menggoda.

"Gege jelek"

"Thanks princess..."

"Yayaya... Terserah gege saja."

"Apapun untukmu, Wu Zitao."

Lagi-lagi Zitao merasakan wajahnya memanas.

.

.

.

Kata orang cinta itu buta. Sepertinya siapapun yang pernah membuat teori itu perlu mendapatkan hadiah jalan-jalan ke Hawaii setelah itu langsung di dorong ke arah laut.

Itulah yang Yifan pikirkan saat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Zitao selingkuh dengan orang lain. Di jalan. Dengan boncengan mesra berdua di atas motor serasa dunia milik mereka berdua. Yang intinya Yifan dan seluruh umat yang lain cuma ngontrak dan membayar pajak ke mereka berdua.

Zitao dan selingkuhannya.

Benar-benar brengsek.

Apa-apaan itu? Bagaimana mungkin Zitao bisa selingkuh hanya karena ditinggal sebentar? Dia tidak pergi setahun. Dia hanya pergi beberapa jam untuk mengikuti kuliah di gedung fakultasnya dan Zitao langsung selingkuh.

Dengan emosi, Yifan mulai memepet dan mencegat motor yang dikendarai mereka dengan mobil sport merahnya. Tidak peduli jika motor itu jatuh, tertabrak atau terlindas. -_-

"Berhenti!" teriak Yifan dramatis setelah cepat keluar dari mobilnya. Dia berdiri menjulang dengan aura membunuh yang mengintimidasi. Membuat dua orang yang tidak jauh darinya berdiri keder di tempat.

"Ge-gege... " cicit Zitao pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baby? Kau berselingkuh di belakangku? Dengan pengendara motor ini? Cih!" sinisnya dingin. Auranya semakin hitam.

"Gege... Ini tid-"

"Cukup! Siapa pria ini? Siapa orang yang berani merebutmu dariku? Anak mana dia? Siaphhhh hmmp! Hmmp!" Zitao dengan cepat membekap mulut Yifan dengan tangannya. Jengah mendengar ocehan yang tiada habisnya itu. Bisa-bisa dia ceramah sampai malam. Di pinggir jalan.

 _No way_

"Dengarkan Tao." Yifan mengangguk pasrah. Mulutnya masih dibekep dengan tangan kekasihnya.

"Dia..." tunjuk Zitao pada pria disampingnya.

"Adalah tukang ojek."

 _Krik_

"Yang sering nongkrong di depan gerbang kampus."

Yifan melebarkan matanya syok dengan tidak elit. Holy shit! Tukang ojek katanya?

Seseorang tampar Yifan sekarang!

 **Plakk!**

"Ouchhh! Kenapa menamparku, baby... " protes Yifan.

"Biar otak gege berfungsi normal kembali." acuhnya jengkel setelah tadi melepas bekapannya.

Kemudian dengan cuek, Zitao berjalan lurus mengabaikan dua orang di belakangnya.

"Hey, mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

Setelah membayar tukang ojek yang ternyata bapak-bapak itu, Yifan langsung masuk ke mobilnya dan mengejar Zitao, yang masih berjalan seperti anak hilang di pinggir jalan.

 **Tinn Tinn**

Suara klakson dari mobil Yifan yang mengikutinya membuat Zitao manyun. Mobil itu setia mengekor di belakangnya. Lebih tepatnya bersebelahan dengannya di sisi jalan.

"Cantik~ godain abang naga dong... " Yifan menurunkan jendela mobil dan mengerling ganjen ke arah Zitao.

Gila! Kerasukan apa dia? Zitao merinding melihat kelakuan Yifan yang ooc itu.

"Menjauhlah gege... Sudah berapa kali gege membuat Tao malu hari ini?" rajuknya kesal. Dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya menulikan diri dari godaan-godaan kekasihnya.

Bagaimana dia tidak malu jika setiap pengguna jalan memperhatikan mereka? Ini jalan masih kawasan Universitasnya. Setiap orang yang lewat pasti para mahasiswa juga. Duhh...

"Tidak mau diantar oleh supir yang tampan ini? Pangeran akan mengantar putri selamat sampai rumah." bujuk Yifan. Tidak tega melihat kekasihnya jalan. Zitao itu anak manja, mana pernah jalan kaki?

"Tidak perlu."

"Ayolah... Apa masih marah gara-gara tadi? Gege minta maaf, baby." bujuknya lagi.

Zitao berhenti berjalan membuat mobil Yifan juga ikut terhenti. Dia berpikir sejenak setelah itu...

 **Dug!**

Menendang kecil ban mobil depan milik Yifan. Lalu membuka pintu dan duduk dengan nyaman di samping kekasihnya.

"Untuk apa itu?" tanya Yifan heran melihat polah kekasihnya tadi.

"Tao ingin sekali menendang gege dengan jurus wushu milik Tao. Tapi karena tidak tega, Tao menendang ban mobil gege saja." balasnya polos.

Yifan menganga.

Apa katanya tadi?

Hahaha

Menendang Yifan? Dengan jurus wushu?

Holy shit!

.

.

.

Cinta itu buta, gila dan egois. Dengan kata lain Cinta itu berlebihan. Dan Yifan itu posesif.

Yifan yang seorang posesif mencintai Zitao secara berlebihan? Oke! Semoga hidupmu bahagia sampai akhir nak Zitao.

 _Amin_

.

.

.

.

 **FIN~**

 **Note : i'm back again... Dengan fic pendek atau drabble dengan pemeran utama Taoris~~ banzaii...! Authornya udah selesai sidang, tinggal revisi dan segala tetek bengek(?) lainnya... Alhamdulillah lancar. Sankyuhh dukungannya Love u... :***

 **Saya akan melanjutkan ficku yang lain nanti. Ini cuma salam cinta dari author #eaa**

 **Sampai jumpa~**


End file.
